Silver Keepers
by QuisImmortalis
Summary: I'm Silver. I have wings. And I cross over. I have to save the world from two different groups. Yup, that's my life for ya.
1. Chapter 1: Florida

**I don't own any of these characters. I only own the plot and Silver. I made her up, but she's based off of Max. **

**Silver: The Kingdom Keepers are property of Ridley Pearson. James Patterson came up with MR, but I is a figment of her imagination.**

**Me: With bad grammar.**

**Silver: Just get on with the story!**

**Me: Meh.**

**Chapter 1**

**Silver POV**

So, I flying over Florida. Why Florida, you ask? Well, because I felt like it. And I was planning on seeing the Itex that Ig blew up. I don't know if it's still doing work or what. And, I like Florida. It's nice and warm and relaxing. And Fang said that we could go to Disney. Maybe. If I did this right. I circled over the old lab. It sure looked destroyed. I landed and walked around it. It was completely empty. No people. Zero. I could go back now. I ran and took off. I flew back to where the flock was waiting for me. Well, I shouldn't say flock, because only 3 of us have wings, me, Fang, and Maya. There was also Star, who could run really fast, Kate, who was really strong, Ratchet, who could hear and see really good, and Holden, the starfish! He could heal himself super-fast. It was cool, but sometimes he cuts off one of his fingers to creep us out. It is kinda freaky.

Well, we were spending the night in some old church. It looked like somebody lived here, like a while ago. There was electricity, and water. So, we were good. We just got here this morning. Most of us were in a car. Me and Maya were fying. Fang only stayed in the car to keep Star and Ratchet from killing each other. We seriously needed to take a break. So we did. I fell asleep almost the second I got back from the old Itex building. That night, I had the strangest dream.

**Finn POV**

We had all crossed over tonight. There were no direct threats from the Overtakers, but we needed to check something out. Everyone was crossed over and we were headed toward the apartment to discuss our plan in secret, when I heard something and turned around. There was a girl there, about our age. She had dark hair, and silvery eyes. I never saw her before. Everyone else noticed her. "Who are you?" I asked. I didn't trust her.

"Silver" She said, apparently not choosing to trust us either. Then she smiled and added, "Coolest dream ever!"

"Not a dream." I said, raining on her whole Disney parade.

"Then what is it? I remember comin home and fallin asleep." She said stubbornly.

"Life" I said.

"No freakin duh!" Then she pinched herself. "Nope, not a dream." She looked sad. "I have some serious sleeping issues."

She wasn't an Overtaker. She had no idea what was going on. I looked at everyone else. Amanda nodded. "Well, come with us. We'll explain." I said. We took her to the apartment and explained to her everything.

When we finished, she said, "Nobody ever made a DHI of me." Philby looked seriously confused.

"That's impossible. If you're not a DHI, then you couldn't have crossed over, but you did." he said, trying to figure it out.

"Maybe while I was asleep or something." she put in. "But this is the first time this happened to me."

We realized that it was early morning. I pulled out the fob and said, "See you guys later. Silver, where can we meet you?" I asked. Silver thought about it.

"I'm gonna be busy all day. I can't. We'll probably only meet while I'm asleep." Then I pressed the button.

**Silver POV**

I woke up to see Star standing over me. "Finally, you're up." she said. "Pancakes." Then I realized how hungry I was. I jumped up, and ran-well, as fast as I could, considering that I haven't had a good night's sleep in forever-down the stairs. And into Fang.

"Why are you running?" he asked, looking at me in the way he can, which forces me to tell the truth. Luckily for me, the truth wasn't bad.

"Food!" I moaned, and walked like a zombie towards the pancakes. I grabbed a few and started eating them. I was starving! And they were decent pancakes.

By the time I was finished, I decided not to tell anyone about my crossing-over. I still didn't believe it myself.

**There's your first chapter! Review and tell me how awesome I am. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Maleficent

**I don't own any of these characters. I only own the plot and Silver. I made her up, but she's based off of Max. **

**Silver: The Kingdom Keepers are property of Ridley Pearson. James Patterson came up with MR, but I is a figment of her imagination.**

**Me: With bad grammar.**

**Silver: Just get on with the story!**

**Me: Meh.**

**Chapter 1**

**Silver POV**

So, I flying over Florida. Why Florida, you ask? Well, because I felt like it. And I was planning on seeing the Itex that Ig blew up. I don't know if it's still doing work or what. And, I like Florida. It's nice and warm and relaxing. And Fang said that we could go to Disney. Maybe. If I did this right. I circled over the old lab. It sure looked destroyed. I landed and walked around it. It was completely empty. No people. Zero. I could go back now. I ran and took off. I flew back to where the flock was waiting for me. Well, I shouldn't say flock, because only 3 of us have wings, me, Fang, and Maya. There was also Star, who could run really fast, Kate, who was really strong, Ratchet, who could hear and see really good, and Holden, the starfish! He could heal himself super-fast. It was cool, but sometimes he cuts off one of his fingers to creep us out. It is kinda freaky.

Well, we were spending the night in some old church. It looked like somebody lived here, like a while ago. There was electricity, and water. So, we were good. We just got here this morning. Most of us were in a car. Me and Maya were fying. Fang only stayed in the car to keep Star and Ratchet from killing each other. We seriously needed to take a break. So we did. I fell asleep almost the second I got back from the old Itex building. That night, I had the strangest dream.

**Finn POV**

We had all crossed over tonight. There were no direct threats from the Overtakers, but we needed to check something out. Everyone was crossed over and we were headed toward the apartment to discuss our plan in secret, when I heard something and turned around. There was a girl there, about our age. She had dark hair, and silvery eyes. I never saw her before. Everyone else noticed her. "Who are you?" I asked. I didn't trust her.

"Silver" She said, apparently not choosing to trust us either. Then she smiled and added, "Coolest dream ever!"

"Not a dream." I said, raining on her whole Disney parade.

"Then what is it? I remember comin home and fallin asleep." She said stubbornly.

"Life" I said.

"No freakin duh!" Then she pinched herself. "Nope, not a dream." She looked sad. "I have some serious sleeping issues."

She wasn't an Overtaker. She had no idea what was going on. I looked at everyone else. Amanda nodded. "Well, come with us. We'll explain." I said. We took her to the apartment and explained to her everything.

When we finished, she said, "Nobody ever made a DHI of me." Philby looked seriously confused.

"That's impossible. If you're not a DHI, then you couldn't have crossed over, but you did." he said, trying to figure it out.

"Maybe while I was asleep or something." she put in. "But this is the first time this happened to me."

We realized that it was early morning. I pulled out the fob and said, "See you guys later. Silver, where can we meet you?" I asked. Silver thought about it.

"I'm gonna be busy all day. I can't. We'll probably only meet while I'm asleep." Then I pressed the button.

**Silver POV**

I woke up to see Star standing over me. "Finally, you're up." she said. "Pancakes." Then I realized how hungry I was. I jumped up, and ran-well, as fast as I could, considering that I haven't had a good night's sleep in forever-down the stairs. And into Fang.

"Why are you running?" he asked, looking at me in the way he can, which forces me to tell the truth. Luckily for me, the truth wasn't bad.

"Food!" I moaned, and walked like a zombie towards the pancakes. I grabbed a few and started eating them. I was starving! And they were decent pancakes.

By the time I was finished, I decided not to tell anyone about my crossing-over. I still didn't believe it myself.

**There's your first chapter! Review and tell me how awesome I am. Thanks!**


End file.
